Conventional incandescent bulb design is not energy efficient. In some instances, 98% of the energy input to incandescent bulbs ends up as heat instead of light. Energy conversion to visible light for fluorescent lighting technology is much higher, e.g., 10% to 15%. However, their design requires mercury, which is toxic to the environment, thereby posing a problem for recycling of these lamps. Thus, there are ongoing efforts in finding new materials having luminescent and phosphorescent properties that can be more environmentally friendly while remaining cost effective and amenable to scaled up production.